Retazos de Duda
by Atenea
Summary: ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Qué espero? ¿Qué debo recordar? ¿Por qué? Cuando la desesperación exige una respuesta que no sabemos. Pensamientos de los sobrevivientes. Mi respuesta al final de la trilogía.
1. Duda

_Esperando, sigo esperando._

_La pregunta es ¿Qué?_

En las horas de oscuridad que siguieron a la muerte de Prim, en los días en los que despertar de las pesadillas era prioridad y el vivir solamente una opción, la pregunta suena una y otra vez.

_¿Qué es lo que espero?_

Mi madre está lejos; hundida en la cotidianidad para sobreponerse a la pérdida de sus hijas (porque Prim ya no está, y yo nunca volveré a ser la misma) tan lejos que sería imposible que me detuviese, en realidad, nada me detiene, nada me ata, después de semanas bajo la lupa de las cámaras mientras decidían mi destino, al fin estoy sola, al fin soy libre de estar tan desesperada como me siento, al fin soy libre de hundirme en ese mar rojo formado de la sangre a quienes mate… y con tanta facilidad de acción, no termino de entender el porque…

_Y sigo aquí, esperando…_

A lo mejor todo se reduce a que soy lo suficientemente cobarde para no hacerlo, en realidad creo y estoy casi segura que no soy tan valiente como todos creyeron en algún momento, solo soy una cobarde, como aquella vez que quería huir al bosque, ¡Es tan gracioso si lo pienso!, Gale me creyó capaz de huir y al final era el quien quería quedarse, Peeta iría conmigo si dudar aunque al final supo que sería yo quien no iría ¿soy tan complicada o demasiado sencilla de entender? No lo sé y la verdad ya no me interesa…

_Solo sigo esperando que termine…_

Y las pesadillas comienzan de nuevo, y vago por la casa vacía interrumpida solo por la visita ocasional de Sae y su nieta, quien me obliga a comer, quien me obliga a seguir, pruebo de todo para dormir, desde matarme de cansancio hasta el jarabe de sueño, pero nada; solo parece haber una cura más efectiva que las demás para poder descansar, y soy demasiado cobarde para buscarla ahora que nadie lo impide, y el sustituto más cercano que alguna vez conocí, los brazos que serian capaz de calmar aunque sea un poco el dolor, no están aquí, y tal vez nunca vuelvan a estarlo.

_Y sigo aquí, estúpidamente esperando…_

¿Gale o Peeta? En otras circunstancias, en otras condiciones, con otras vidas (en las que los últimos dos años hubiesen sido la peor pesadilla de todas y pudiera finalmente despertar) ¿a quién hubiese elegido? Gale parecía lo más natural y a la vez lo mas impensable, Peeta el más improbable y a la vez el más real, ¿sin quien no podría sobrevivir? Esas fueron sus palabras, ¡sin quien no podría sobrevivir! Y ahora que los perdí a los dos… parece ilógico que siga aquí

_¿Porque sigo aquí…?_

Y los días pasan, y las noches se convierten irremediablemente en días y luego en noches una y otra vez, una y otra vez, interminables, oscuras, solas, hasta que la pesadilla se confunde en realidad, hasta que las paladas de tierras no me ahogan y puedo contemplar el azul de esperanza, el amarillo de renacimiento, hasta que poco a poco vuelvo a la rutina de tratar de ser la vieja Katniss, hasta que finalmente lo que creí perdido regresa a mí, y en el consuelo de sus brazos por las noches, en la seguridad de su calor junto a mí, finalmente obtengo mi respuesta.

_Lo esperaba a el._

Porque todo parecía reducirse a una sola pregunta: ¿A quién dejaría atrás? Y ahora se la respuesta, porque la supe antes de formarla en mi cabeza, porque pase meses pensando en el, y pase instantes sin volver atrás en aquel callejón, porque no era tanto a quien podría yo dejar atrás… era más bien otra la pregunta

_¿Quién me dejaría atrás a mí?_

_Gale se fue. Peeta regreso. _

_Tengo mi respuesta._

Y la vida no parece tan difícil de vivir con esa respuesta, después de todo, todavía hay esperanza. El la trajo para mí.

Nota de la autora:

Créanme cuando les digo que no sé de donde salió esto. Solo estoy segura que es una confusión a la que trate de darle algún sentido

Una eternidad sin escribir, infinidad de fics pendientes de seguir/publicar, y salió esto de una hora en mi trabajo releyendo "En llamas" y la parte de la huida, recordando "Sinsajo" y la desesperación latente de Katniss cuando Peeta estaba en el capitolio comparada con la decisión de Katniss de seguir adelante aunque los agentes tuvieran a Gale en el callejón, y esta es mi justificación para ese perfecto final.

Solo mi excusa. Solo mi respuesta.

Espero que la hayan disfrutado igual. Excelente trilogía. Nueva obsesión.

Atenea

12/06/2012


	2. Incertidumbre

_¿Qué era?_

Los días se vuelven largos, las noches son peores, solo la constante pregunta, la eterna duda que suena en mi cabeza, una y otra y otra vez.

_Algo que debo recordar, algo importante, pero ¿Qué es?_

Y mientras trato de despejar la maraña dolorosa de recuerdos en los que se ha convertido mi cabeza, estoy seguro que hay algo que me ata, algo que me detiene, que me retiene, el problema de siempre es que no logro recordar que es.

_Ni siquiera recuerdo si es real…_

Ella ya no está; regreso hace unos días al distrito 12 según me han dicho, sola hasta donde sé, sin las personas más importantes para ella: su madre, a la que he visto un par de veces en el sanatorio donde estoy, su hermana, la pequeña niña rubia y de ojos azules, la amable niña muerta por el capitolio, sin Gale, ¿Cómo debería sentirme? ¿Molesto? ¿Preocupado? ¿Aliviado? ¿Desesperado? No lo sé… ¡Maldición! No lo sé, solo estoy seguro que eso que me empeño en recordar, daría algún sentido a esto.

_Era algo importante, algo crucial, necesario…_

Yo también estoy solo, por lo menos en lo que respecta a mi familia, extraño a mis hermanos y hasta mi madre, pero sobre todo a mi padre, ojala pudiera acompañarme en las vigilias (porque siempre los veo en las pesadillas y no es una visión agradable) él me hubiese ayudado, el me hubiese dicho lo que era real de lo que no, solo el hubiese podido asegurarme que a pesar del miedo, rencor, ira y odio, alguna vez la ame de verdad, alguna vez lo fue todo para mí.

_El lo hubiese sabido, el no me hubiese mentido, el sería la única persona en quien podría confiar._

Y sigo dándole vueltas a la misma pregunta, en los días en que las terapias son más necesarias que la comida o el descanso, en las vigilias para evitar que las pesadillas regresen y me dejen peor, en los ratos en el techo del centro de entrenamiento que se ha convertido en mi hogar en el capitolio, mientras contemplo un atardecer tras otros y regreso a mis pinturas.

_Mientras intento recordar… mientras intento comprender._

Y ella está sola. Aunque no quiera, aunque no lo busque, no lo desee o ni siquiera lo necesite, siempre regreso al mismo punto. Ella está sola. Y a pesar del hecho que entre nosotros ha habido dolor, miedo, ira, desesperación, daños, mentiras, sangre, odio, rencor, dudas…. No puedo ignorar este hecho, ella está sola, y es algo que me afecta, algo que me molesta, algo que no puedo ignorar antes de dormir y que siempre me espera al despertar.

_Y entonces, eso que quisiera olvidar, le da sentido a mis dudas._

Todavía pasan algunos días más, los que me ayudan a terminar de entender, a reforzar mi decisión de seguir, y cuando soy libre al fin, inicio el largo camino a casa. Pero antes de llegar recuerdo que no puedo ir con las manos vacías, así que me desvío de mi ruta para buscar una señal, un consuelo, una ayuda. Y mientras cabo con mis manos la tierra nueva para sembrar, para renacer, su mirada de plata choca con la mía, y entonces finalmente obtengo mi respuesta.

_Ella era mi razón._

Y después de tantas noches de horror y miedo, cuando al fin la tengo protegida y segura entre mis brazos, cuando al fin puedo verla dormir entre pesadillas con esa pequeña arruga que se forma en su frente y que yo me empeño en deshacer a fuerza de suaves besos sin despertarla, es que finalmente lo entiendo. Y aunque todavía hay momentos en los que los miedos y las dudas parecen ganarle a mi resolución, ella está allí para recordarme el porque estoy aquí.

_Porque fue una petición la que me hizo regresar._

_Quédate conmigo._

_Pero fue una promesa la que me hizo quedarme._

_Siempre._

Y eso es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, lo que vale la pena vivir. Después de todo siempre hay esperanza. Ella lo es para mí.

Nota de la autora:

Y tampoco sé de donde salió esto.

Sé que dije que era un shot, pero que le voy a hacer, mi imaginación a veces no congenia con el resto de mí, y también gana. Así que aquí estamos.

Quería la otra versión, la otra duda, la perspectiva de Peeta y su fidelidad en mantener promesas, quería otra razón para mi obsesión.

Y esta también es otra excusa.

Espero que les haya agradado tanto como a mí, no prometo dejarlo hasta aquí porque a veces me muerdo la lengua.

A seguir soñando…

Atenea

09/07/12


	3. Certeza

_¿Por qué?_

La pregunta es dolorosamente constante, lo difícil es mentirme día a día, convencerme que era lo mejor, obviar el máximo tiempo posible considerar la respuesta y buscar excusas para no contestarla.

_Pero sigue allí, quemando, siendo parte de mí…_

Me cuesta creer el poco tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces, a decir verdad al principio lo que menos me preocupo fue el tiempo, solo quería olvidar, evitar enfrentar la verdad todo el tiempo que pudiera, evadirme día tras día, o por lo menos de una hora a otra, algo que era solo capaz de hacer en el distrito 2.

_Y yo que me sentía afortunado de no participar en los juegos…_

Pero esto es peor, mucho peor. Antes, en la arena, los participantes tenían la oportunidad de que todo terminara tarde o temprano; ya sea siendo vencido o vencedor. Ahora, recién finalizados los que algunos han denominado "Los últimos juegos" y quienes lo llamamos simplemente guerra; las opciones para mí también eran esas dos: sobrevivir (lo que a veces considero el verdadero castigo) o haber muerto, lo que ahora, en mis circunstancias, no suena tan mal.

_Ni siquiera estoy seguro de estar completamente vivo…_

Si pudiese retroceder el tiempo ¿Cambiaria las cosas? ¿Serviría de algo? ¿Podría evitar el dolor? No lo creo, estoy completamente seguro de eso. Nada cambiaría o tal vez lo cambiaria todo; pero quiero creer que yo no cambiaria, que seguiría sobreviviendo día a día, luchando por llevar alimento a mi familia, elaborando trampas sencillas en el bosque, intercambiando conejos en el Quemador o recogiendo fresas en el valle, saltar de nuevo la vieja valla y sentir la efímera sensación de libertad al salir del prado.

_Y encontrarme con ella._

Y aunque no quise, ella se convirtió en parte de mi, una muy fundamental desde aquel breve e inesperado encuentro en el bosque. Cuando, sin saber cómo cambiaria mi vida, la vi contemplar la presa colgada en la trampa. Era apenas una chiquilla, una fastidiosa e insistente chiquilla que se convirtió en mi sombra, luego en mi compañera, finalmente en mi amiga… y si pudiera regresar el tiempo y convencerla de huir aquel día en el prado antes de los juegos, tal vez en mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.

_Porque inevitablemente, termine amándola…_

Quizás porque es terca igual que yo, o simplemente una luchadora; porque es leal a pesar de todo y daría su vida por su familia; porque sus escazas sonrisas la iluminaban, porque no se da por vencida, porque era huraña con todos menos conmigo, porque a pesar de su aparente fuerza yo había visto el miedo en sus ojos, porque ambos extrañamos a nuestros padres, porque ella era el cauce natural de mi vida, la compañera perfecta, con quien me permití soñar mi propia familia, soñar que podría conseguir un poco de felicidad.

_Y al final, solo me queda el deseo…el sueño de una vida con ella._

Y no puedo echarle la culpa a ella de perder ese sueño, ¡Vamos!, ni siquiera pueda echarle la culpa a él. Porque, al inicio, solo yo pude ver el montaje, la mentira necesaria para sobrevivir, y me convencí de eso, de que tuvo que hacerlo, y tal vez de lo único que puedo asumir total culpa es de permitirme tener esperanzas… Esperanzas de que ella regresaría a mí; que podríamos volver a lo mismo, que finalmente podría convencerla que una vida a mi lado era posible… que finalmente yo la protegería, que yo la mantendría segura… a salvo…

_Esperanzas que murieron con la pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojo azules…_

Al final ya no importa quien hizo qué o quién no dijo nada, porque entre nosotros nunca se trato solo de acciones o palabras. Porque hay demasiada distancia entre los dos, demasiado dolor, demasiadas perdidas, demasiado todo… y también está él.

_Y vuelvo a evadir la pregunta principal de mi actual agonía, ¿Por qué?_

Porque a pesar de estar lejos, mi mente y mi corazón siempre regresan a ella, porque sé que no estará demasiado tiempo sola, esperándole, así como sé que él no tardara mucho en ir en su búsqueda, en regresar con ella, en ayudarla a sobrevivir. Y desde mi auto-impuesto exilio, no puedo dejar de amarla a ella, ni de envidiarlo a él, porque al final mi amor no fue menos, si no que me gusta pensar que por lo menos la ame con la misma intensidad y que soy capaz de los mismos sacrificios…

Y finalmente, la respuesta que tanto duele, vuelve a sonar en mi cabeza…

_¿Por qué? Porque yo también, por amor, soy capaz de renunciar a todo…_

_De renunciar a ella…_

Y es una respuesta con la que tendré que vivir el resto de mi vida.

FIN

Nota:

Si, este es el único que sé de donde salió, de mi deseo de cerrar mi propia trilogía.

Fue el más difícil porque meterme en la piel de Gale era algo bastante complicado, bueno, es de tomar en cuenta que sabemos todo de Katniss, creemos conocer a Peeta, pero Gale… Gale es personaje aparte, y hasta que no lo sentí en mí, no terminaba de gustarme. Ahora forma parte igual en el triangulo. Parte igual para mí.

Lo sé, dije que sería un "one shot", pero que le voy a hacer, descubrí finalmente donde fluye mi inspiración, y tratare de volver allí más seguido a ver si le doy forma a las demás historias.

Este si es el final. Rewiew tanto si les gusto como si no.

A seguir soñando…

Atenea

18/07/2012


End file.
